


A Day with Minmin

by kairaindaeyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Babysitting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, beach, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairaindaeyo/pseuds/kairaindaeyo
Summary: Wonwoo is sitting on the sofa in the living room, trying to find a good cartoon show that the little boy curled up to him might like until little Minmin asks him about his first meeting with Mingyu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	A Day with Minmin

Wonwoo is sitting on the sofa in the living room, trying to find a good cartoon show that the little boy curled up to him might like. He enveloped his right arm to the sleepy little kid beside him and caressed his hands in an up and down motion to the boy’s arm. 

“Uncle...” The small voice that called Wonwoo made him put down the remote he was holding and turn his attention on the boy. “Hm?” , hummed the man. 

The little boy looked up to Wonwoo. “How did you and uncle Mingyu met?” 

Taken aback by the question the little boy suddenly asked, Wonwoo replied a smile. “Why? You wanna know how uncle Mingyu and I met?”, repeating what he heard, the grown man let out a chuckle upon seeing the kid nodding constantly, looking at him with such curious eyes. 

Wonwoo grabbed the remote to lower the telly’s volume. “Alright...”, the man softly mumbled while smiling. 

“Uncle Mingyu was on a vacation in my home town back then.” The man tried to sound as soothing as he possibly could. “I first saw him when i went to work early in the morning.” He felt some type of way, recalling the memories that suddenly flooded his mind. 

**Then**  
__

_The chimes of the metals that are hung above the glass door rattled as Wonwoo was greeted promptly by the sharp scent of coffee that filled the room. “Good morning.”, smiled Wonwoo towards his co-worker as he walked towards the other side of the counter while slipping his arms out of his coat._

_Busy finishing the order of a customer, Seokmin still managed to return the morning greeting Wonwoo gave him. The older made his way inside the locker room to change into his working clothes._

__  
—

“Daddy was there too?” The grown man paused at the little boy’s interruption. 

Lips curved up wide, Wonwoo gently pinched the fluffy cheeks of the cute little boy. “Yes, your daddy Seokmin was there too.” The kid snickered in response. 

—-  
_  
“Three iced Americano, and four cold Caramel Macchiato for sir Mingyu!” Seokmin shouted across the café where there are only about four strangers immersed in their own bubbles.  
Upon hearing his name, a tall man appeared in front of the worker and gave a receipt while the employee handed all seven drinks stationed on a tray. _

_Shyly, the tall man scratched the nape of his neck realizing he’d made a mistake but when he was just about to tell Seokmin, he’s already at the front desk, taking orders from another customer._

_Wonwoo just finished changing into his uniform and headed to the bar parallel to the counter, ready to make the orders that Seokmin is taking but the tall customer seized that chance to ask for help before he could disturb them any further. “Excuse me!”_

_The two employees looked at the direction of the call. “I got it.” Wonwoo volunteered as he noticed that Seokmin is more occupied, completing the orders, than he was._

_Wonwoo walked up to the man and upon getting a closer look to the customer’s face, he found himself admiring the tan-skinned male. A slight pause interrupted their time, both dazed by each other’s features._

_“I’m sorry, I think I forgot to mention earlier but can I have these for take out?”_

_“Uh.. yeah.” Wonwoo smacked his lips, embarrassed by how he let himself get distracted by the fine man in front of him. “Yes, of course...” Even his glasses failed to hide his flustered expression, cheeks now tinted red, he continued to bob his head and busied himself by placing the drinks into the carton holder._

_The transparent reaction of the worker made the latter flash a smile thinking how cute the man in glasses looked. “Here you go sir.” Grabbing the drinks he was handed, he headed out of the cafe after thanking the employees._

_Wonwoo’s eyes followed the man who is now outside and is about to enter a van. “Someone’s checking out someone.” Seokmin goofily teased the older while repeatedly nudging his arms on the other’s. “No one’s checking out no one.” The embarrassed man denied._

_Making his way out of his colleague’s jokes, he returned to doing what he was about to do earlier.  
“And no one’s fooling no one.” Seokmin added that made the latter smile while shaking his head. “Going towards the North, ordering seven drinks early in the morning, they might be going to the beach, you know?” _

_The mischievous tone in the younger’s voice made Wonwoo chuckle out loud. “And so what if they are?”_

_“It means you’re going to meet him again later.” Seokmin grinned widely as he helped the older make the orders but the latter made no comment and just managed to shake his head._

_“But you know, I kinda get why you like his face.” Wonwoo’s face showed disapproval on his co-worker’s note. “No, I do not!” Seokmin laughed at the other’s obvious defensive tone. “And what do you mean you ‘get why’?”_

_Seokmin hovered his hand back in forth in front of his face. “Cause he’s got the face, you know?”, emphasizing the word ‘the’, Wonwoo showed an even more confused face to the fellow, raising a brow and bending his head sideways, as if asking for explanation._

_Seokmin could only shake his head by the older’s denseness. “The face of a heart breaker! Gosh, you’re dense!”_

_“Oh please!” Wonwoo, ended the conversation with a chuckle and the two of them continued to work for the rest if their shift._

_-  
With the sun now setting down, Jeonghan and Jisoo, the night shift workers of the cafe, arrived just in time to take over the shop. _

_“We’ll be going now, have a great night!” Seokmin cheerfully bid goodbye to the couple who are currently occupied by their work._

_“Sure, take care!” Jisoo softly shouted back to the younger ones just right before they stepped out of the shop._

_The two started their journey back home that won’t take any longer than a ten-minute walk. Letting out a big sigh out of relief, Seokmin stared at the setting sun. “I’m so glad we have the day off tomorrow.”_

_“I know, we’re lucky we got the weekends to ourselves.”_

_The walk back was filled only with the sea breeze and the overlapping sound of the waves and the people everywhere. Wonwoo roamed his eyed around the same old road he gets to see almost everyday. It’s the peace in there that keeps him from moving to the city, the beach, the small friendly community, the simple yet satisfied life. He wouldn’t trade anything for it, or so he thought._

_It wasn’t long before they reached the lodge they are staying in at the beachfront, that they noticed a familiar van parked near their property. Upon going inside the lounging area of the house’s open porch, the two were greeted by the sight of the beach in front of the house and Soonyoung, their fellow permanent lodger, along with Jihoon. “Welcome back, you two.” The short man greeted, only to pass by and head to the kitchen. “We were about to start making dinner.”_

_Wonwoo noticed the grocery on the table, more than usual. Seokmin looked at the man he was teasing earlier who was already looking at him, both immediately processing if they are thinking the same thing._

_“Oh yeah, we have new guests. Remember the reservation call we got last week? It’s them.”_

_Seokmin’s expression beamed upon hearing Soonyoung’s explanation. “The guests... are there perhaps...” He paused and turned to Wonwoo who was already looking nervous, before whispering loudly into Soonyoung’s ears._

_“... seven people?”_

_Pointing back and forth at the two who just arrived, wondering if it was some sort of psychic thing, the confused fellow asked. “How the hell did you know?”_

_Seokmin laughed out loud and slammed Wonwoo’s arms repeatedly. “I told you! I told you!”_

_The teased man, stood there silently, thinking that the new guests could be different from the ones Seokmin was thinking about, that it was just pure coincidence, but his hope was shattered when he saw a group of men come down from the stairs and which among who, he saw a familiar face._

_Wonwoo quickly hit his laughing friend beside him that made him shut up. “These are our new guests.” Soonyoung, although still confused as to what Seokmin and Wonwoo was talking about, he introduced the men to his friends. “And these two are the other permanent lodgers in this house. I’ll leave you all to it, but if you need anything, I’ll be in the kitchen.” With that, Soonyoung made his way towards where Jihoon was, leaving his two awkward friends in front of the other lodgers._

_“Welcome!” was the only greeting Seokmin could say to break the stiff tension between them. A not so tall but not particularly short man with blonde hair, cheekbones placed a little bit higher yet still attractive, flashed a wide smile. “Thank you for letting us stay! I’m Seungkwan.”, introduced the man._

_“No, it’s a pleasure to have all of you here and I go by the name Seokmin and this guy...”, he pointed to his left where the flustered Wonwoo is and then continued  
“... is Wonwoo.” _

_The shy man smiled to the bunch before him and bowed politely however, the eyes of the only familiar face, directly staring at him with a wide grin, made him somewhat restless. “Very nice to meet you all.”_

_“I’m Mingyu.” The beautifully tanned man offered a hand to Seokmin first and next in front of Wonwoo which was left to be shaken by the nervous fellow until his friend on his right snapped the reality out of him._

_Further introductions were exchanged until the awkwardness that filled the air earlier became less. Seokmin and Wonwoo excused themselves out of the circle to make their way towards their shared room, and as soon as they got inside, the younger fellow bursted out the giggles he’s been holding in since earlier._

_“Shut up, Seokmin.”_

_“For a moment there, I thought you stopped functioning.” Laughing between the sentence, Wonwoo’s room mate went to sit on his friend’s bed._

_“Fine, he’s good looking all right! Im about to slap your annoying ass.”_

_“Did I just witness a love at first sight, firsthand?” Now a little bit calmed down, but tone still mocking, Seokmin stood up and went on his side of the room._

_“Mind telling me where in that sentence did I say I love him?” , chuckling out of annoyance and mischief, the older removed his glasses and rummaged through the closet to grab a hoodie that was slightly bigger than his size and a comfortable sweatpants._

_The friend snickered in response as he changed into something cozy as well. “Right, if you say so then.”_

_Wonwoo threw a pillow across the room to his smirking friend. He might find himself annoyed by Seokmin’s remarks most of the time but that’s just what he loves about him and their friendship. Even though they are polar opposites of another, the two couldn’t ever be separated._

_"Let's go help the others make dinner." The older initiated and headed to the door. Seokmin followed. "As if you could be any of help in the kitchen." Wonwoo turned to smack the living hell out of his friend which he failed to do as Seokmin sneaked out of the open door quickly and ran towards the kitchen._

_The older followed briskly to get his friend but he couldn't help but to glance at the noisy bunch, playing cards around the table in the lounge area. His attention caught Mingyu, throwing his head back and laughing like a little kid. The sight made Wonwoo felt something he can't quite describe, yet, he smiled to himself with the unknown thought._

_"Wonwoo! Help us serve the foods!" Jihoon's call caught his attention and rushed towards the kitchen. He was delighted by the feast he saw and it showed on his face. Grabbing two plates, along with Soonyoung who did the same, they set out to the dinner table, which Seokmin was already preparing._

_When everything is set, everybody gathered around the dinner table stationed at the open porch, and though the surroundings became darker and the air colder, the moon gave them the access of the admirable view of the sea carrying the loud sound of its waves._

_"Wow, this is absolutely stunning." The four residents proudly smiled as the man called Hansol unconsciously said out loud._

_"Let's eat while the foods are still hot, the breeze is quite strong here as you can feel." Soonyoung initiated and with that, the bunch started to consume the meal before them._

_The dinner table was awfully quiet and it was most unbearable for Mingyu. "Seokmin, Wonwoo, and I already met earlier today."_

_Startled from suddenly hearing his name from the man, Wonwoo choked up on his food that only made Seokmin beside him suppress his laugh, causing the friend to choke up too. The tanned fellow smiled, satisfied by the reaction he wanted._

_Seokmin instantly recovered and handed his friend a glass of water. "Oh, yes. At the café earlier."_

_"Oh, thats why Seokmin knew!" Soonyoung has now come to realize that the conversation he had with the room mates was not a psychic thing but rather because of this._

_"I had a hunch.", replied the smiling Seokmin._

_"So which one of the two were you babbling about earlier, huh?" Smirking, the one called Seungcheol, turned to Mingyu's direction who is taken back by the sudden attack he got. The tall fella avoided the question by shrugging his shoulders, pretending to be confused, then proceeded to stuffing his mouth again with food._

_Seungkwan immediately caught up to what Seungcheol was up to and decided to ride along the friend's trip. "Yeah, the cute one you said, who was it?" Mingyu, now regretting bringing up the topic, almost coughed his food, that brought a laughter to the circle._

_The tanned man threw a sharp gaze at his friends while Seokmin kept on bumping Wonwoo's knees under the table._

_Wonwoo's earlier's fair cheeks was now tinted red as he convinced himself that he is not the topic of this conversation right now._

_Whatever awkwardness that surrounded the circle earlier was now lifted, as new conversations were made and jokes thrown.  
_

—

Wonwoo quietly finished the story knowing that the little boy has already fallen asleep in the middle of his mumbling. 

He carried Minmin who is sleeping soundly, to the bedroom and tucked him in. Staring at the cute innocent young boy, he never thought having a child around would feel this warm and homey. This somewhat made him think of bringing up adoption to Mingyu. 

The sound of the front door unlocking caught his attention and knowing it was his lover who just arrived, he rushed to welcome Mingyu.

The sight of Wonwoo greeting him with a smile, waiting for him to come home from work made the taller’s tiring day better. “Dinner?”, asked the older. 

Mingyu placed his head on his lover’s shoulders as he muttered his complains. “Yes, Im super hungry and tired.” The taller nuzzled his buried face on the other’s shoulder. 

Wonwoo hugged the latter and patted his back as he hummed. “Good work making money today.”, the older joked which made Mingyu giggle. 

“Is Minmin still here?”, asked the younger as he walked towards the bedroom. “Yes, be quiet. Seokmin might arrive any moment now. Take a shower, I’ll reheat the food.” 

Wonwoo made his way to the kitchen and turned on the stove and just before he could finish, he heard the doorbell ring. Assuming it was his friend, he set the heat on low and headed to grab the door. There, he saw Seokmin standing outside. “Come in and have some food first before you leave.”, the older offered. 

Seokmin proceeded at the doorstep but not any further. “Soonyoung is waiting in the car downstairs, we already had dinner, thank you. He wanted to say hi.” 

“Oh I see, let me get Minmin quickly.” Wonwoo went to get the boy and carefully carried him while walking back to the doorstep. 

Seokmin awed at the sight of his son in his friend’s arms. “You look great with a kid.”, noted the man while meticulously grabbing the now half awake boy out of Wonwoo’s arms. The father softly shushed his son and rocked his body to put Minmin back to sleep which he succeeded on doing so.

“Thank you so much for taking care of Minmin today. Tremendous help.” Seokmin whispered to his friend.  
“Call us if you need someone to babysit your future child too.”, joked the friend. 

Wonwoo nodded and chuckled in response. “Go now, have a safe trip back home. Say hi to Soonyoung for us too.” Leading his friend out up to the elevator, the two exchanged goodbyes. Wonwoo went back in the apartment after seeing the father and son safely enter the elevator. 

Inside, sitting on the sofa, he found Mingyu facing the television. He went straight in the kitchen to turn off the stove only to find the foods served already on the dining table. Smiling, Wonwoo went to sit beside his lover whom he nuzzled to, just like what the little Minmin did to him earlier. 

Mingyu embraced the latter with his big arms and kissed the top of the other’s head. Wonwoo grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and intertwined it with his, spiraling his thumbs on Mingyu’s long fingers. 

“Minmin and I had so much fun today.”, mumbling, the older buried his face on the broad cozy chest of the younger. 

“Yeah?”, Mingyu hummed. “Tell me about it, babe.” 

Wonwoo wrapped his free arm around his lover’s waist, allowing him to feel the other’s breathing while thinking how he feels most safe when he is in Mingyu’s embrace.

“Well, first, I treated him to the kid’s cafe for lunch. He said he wanted to try the pink carbonara so I got him that... Even I wanted to try it because it was pink.”, chuckled the man who sounded excited. 

“Then we strolled around the neighborhood and stopped by the playground for a while.” 

Mingyu felt the joy that was heard in his lover’s tone. He couldn’t help but to feel happy too as he listens to the older. 

“Then I got him a chocolate ice cream but it fell to the ground when he was running with the other kids and you know what he did?” Wonwoo looked up to Mingyu who was already looking at him, widely smiling. “What?” 

“He ran towards me trying his best to hold in his cries and I barely understood anything when he said ‘I dwopped it uncle.’ He was all red and pouty!”, hearing his lover mimic the boy’s tone, Mingyu found himself giggling out loud with his boyfriend. 

“Normal kids would cry at that moment but our Minmin was so good! I bought him another one after that but he asked me to hold his ice cream for him every time he played around because ‘I don’t wanna dwop it again, uncle.’, he said.” Mingyu adored the way his lover told him about the boy and could only imagine his boyfriend being a great parent. 

Mingyu tightened his embrace and so did the latter while they laugh together. “I’m glad you had fun. Next time, maybe we could show him around together.”, suggested the man who felt excited at the thought of parenting along with Wonwoo. 

Delighted at the thought, the older looked at his boyfriend’s eyes eagerly as if wanting to do the plan right away. “Hey babe.” Mingyu’s tone began to sound a little bit more serious yet still soft, as he muttered under his breath. 

Wonwoo hummed in response while the other leaned his head on top of the older’s head. “Should we adopt a baby?” 

Surprised, the smaller out of the two men jumped out of the hug. Worried that Wonwoo might have felt rushed and appalled at his sudden suggestion, Mingyu took back what he said right away. 

“Or not! It’s okay if we don’t.” perplexed, the taller tried to find the right words to say while Wonwoo stared at his lover and searched for his hands. “Hey...”, he called. 

“I mean, if we are not ready, maybe someday we could. Or maybe let’s just not adopt at all!” 

“Mingyu! I want to.” A silent pause consumed the room after Wonwoo’s sincere answer. 

“Really?”

“Really.” 

The younger beamed with smiles while his back rested on the sofa. Mingyu’s happiness showed as he pulled Wonwoo into a hug and flooded him with kisses. “I’m so happy! I love you so much, Wonwoo. We’re gonna be great parents!” the younger exclaimed. 

Wonwoo felt his eyes tear up, touched by his lover’s reaction and the thought of raising a child together.

“I love you too.” 

And as the reheated food slowly turns cold once again, the two remained to keep themselves cozy and warm from the cold of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned this to be in chapters but i made it a one shot. I hope you enjoy it anyways ><


End file.
